The Little Duchess
Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof's of "The Little Mermaid" '' ''Cast:'' *''Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats) *''Eric - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Flounder - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Sebastian - Jaq (Cinderella)'' *''Scuttle - Gus (Cinderella)'' *''King Triton - Top Cat'' *''Ursula - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Flostam and Jestam - Muriel and Floyd (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue)'' *''Grimsby - Baba Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat)'' *''Chef Louis - Lucifer (Cinderella)'' *''Carlotta - Mama Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat)'' *''Max - Buster (Toy Story 2)'' *''Aquata - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends)'' *''Andrina - Luna (Sailor Moon)'' *''Arista - Princess (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''Attina - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends)'' *''Adella - Mii Chan (Doraemon)'' *''Alana - Mittens (Bolt)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Elmo (Sesame Street)'' *''Ursula as Vanessa - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Ranger)'' *''Priest - Vervain (Watership Down)'' *''Shark - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin)'' *''Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Scat Cat's Alley Cats'' *''Sailors during Storm - King Cat's Henchmen and Cats (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale and An American Tail)'' *''Washerwomen - Zazu, Marina and Cleo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat)'' *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Top Cat's Alley Cat'' ''Scence: # 'The Little Duchess Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles' # 'The Little Duchess Part 2 - Jaq's Concert ("Daughters of Top Cat")' # 'The Little Duchess Part 3 - Duchess at the Sunken Ship' # 'The Little Duchess Part 4 - Duchess Meets Gus' # 'The Little Duchess Part 5 - Catnip Watches Duchess' # 'The Little Duchess Part 6 - "Part of Your World"' # 'The Little Duchess Part 7 - To the Surface' # 'The Little Duchess Part 8 - Storm at the Sea' # 'The Little Duchess Part 9 - Thomas O'Malley is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")' # 'The Little Duchess Part 10 - "Under the Sea"' # 'The Little Duchess Part 11 - Duchess' Hidden Treasure' # 'The Little Duchess Part 12 - Catnip's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")' # 'The Little Duchess Part 13 - In Thomas O'Malley's Kingdom' # 'The Little Duchess Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons")' # 'The Little Duchess Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom' # 'The Little Duchess Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl"' # 'The Little Duchess Part 17 - Catnip Takes Change' # 'The Little Duchess Part 18 - The Wedding Ship' # 'The Little Duchess Part 19 - The Sun Sets' # 'The Little Duchess Part 20 - Catnip's Wrath' # 'The Little Duchess Part 21 - A Happy Ending' # 'The Little Duchess Part 22 - End Credits' 'Movie Used:' * 'The Little Mermaid (1989)' 'Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used:' * 'The Aristocats (1970)' * 'Tom and Jerry Kids (1990)' * 'Cinderella (1950)' * 'Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002)' * 'Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007)' * 'Top Cat (1961)' * 'Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1987)' * 'Top Cat: The Movie (2013)' * 'Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987)' * 'The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998)' * 'Lulu Caty and Friends (2010)' * 'Sailor Moon (1992)' * 'Doraemon (2005)' * 'Krypto the Superdog (2005)' * 'Doraemon (1979)' * 'Bolt (2008)' * 'The Pebble and the Penguin (1995)' * 'The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999)' * 'Toy Story 2 (1999)' * 'Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007)' * 'Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001)' * 'Chip 'n Dale Rescue Ranger (1989)' * 'Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979)' * 'Watership Down (1999)' * 'Teletubbies (1997)' * 'Tarzan (1999)' * 'Bambi (1942)' * 'Bambi II (2006)' * 'The Secret of NIMH (1982)' 'Trivia: *Luna from Sailor Moon first apperance and Mii Chan from Doraemon first apperance.' '''Poster: Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Cats Category:Mices Category:The Aristocats Pictures